Purgatory
by Little A Granger
Summary: (Co-written with Sensless) What if there was a reason as to why Kai had lost all of his weight? And what if Tala's aggression to destroy Boris was triggered by an even darker secret? The Blitzkrieg Boys stand together to face the most corrupt and lawful battle of their lives, but how long will it take until they crumble? [Warning: Anorexia, Dark Torture and Conspiracy's].
1. Sneak-A-Peek

**Sneak-A-Peak.**

On his hands and knees. Kai was left speechless and vulnerable in the centre of the bathroom cubicle. With his stomach wrenching and his mouth heaving, Kai desperately felt the need to reject this marinading weakness that was dwelling in his body. But there just wasn't anything to regurgitate.

The strict discipline in his intelligent mind had put a stop to this unnatural performance. He'd finally done the unthinkable and unplugged the most vital chord that was attached to his disciplined brain. The bluenet had destroyed the desire to feel hunger and this was dangerous.

The stress intoxicating his body was overriding every single natural instinct that was stabilising his calm state. He was trembling with fear, yet there were no tears to leak from his widened crimson eyes.

Kai was desperate to get through this horrific nightmare with the help from his childhood companions whom too were exhausted by this barbaric war. But he just couldn't understand why the justice system would need to throw their personal life up onto a spotlighted stage for the world to stand, observe and judge from a safe distance.

Never in a million years did the phoenix prince expect everyone to witness the truth behind his early days and the fresh tears and dramatic screams that were heard in the courtroom just couldn't justify how dark his childhood really was.

However, to distract himself from the need to be sick; Kai lifted his head up to blind himself by the bright lights on the ceiling. Yet in that very brief moment of his consciousness falling out of this world, he witnessed a strange sight that couldn't be described without his tone sounding crazy.

There were two men standing, facing the Hiwatari with their hands linked together. One was fragile and scared, yet the other was battered and bruised with blood flaring from an open-wound in his chest. It was his pride and dignity. They were demonstrating to the captain that his soldier-like persona was self-destructing once again.

 _Harshly enough the root cause of all this never seemed to be any different from the last  
– it was Boris~ _

But just as Kai reached out his hand to offer them his promise, the ghosts had already begun to fade.

"No…." He whimpered with his mouth drying up, "I can't let Boris kill me again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know how this feels better than anyone, so I cannot wait to show you the up-coming story that myself and Sensless will be working on. We are always writing down ideas and combining them together like two perfectionists. Seriously, we both are really going to give this creation everything we've got. However, I hope you enjoyed the sneak-a-peek **\- Little A Granger~**


	2. Sneak-A-Peak 2

**Purgatory  
[Sneek-A-Peek Part 2]**

Standing up straight like a wounded soldier who was in denial; Kai was ready for the second round.

He decided to hide his trembling hands inside his pockets as he walked through the magistrate courts like a brave prince who was ready to claim his throne. But as his fingers anxiously fiddled with the cloth material inside the expensive lawsuit pockets, Kai's sweaty palm discovered an item that made his heart flutter with hope.

 _It was his Dranzer bit-beast chip~_

The phoenix grew even more concerned for her master as she could feel just how lifeless Kai's touch felt around her wings. This was very out of character for him, especially as the Hiwatari wasn't one to let his emotions get the best of his self-control. Unless it was something very traumatising~

However, when he reached the court room doors, Kai froze in his tracks when he witnessed the sight of his inner child standing in his way. The young bluenette was glaring at him with a black beyblade that was glowing within the palm of his petite hands.

Both blade and child looked so fullfilled~

"Think about what Boris will do to you if you open your mouth inside that courtroom." The child stated in a poisoned yet twisted tone, "Nobody is going to believe you and he will get away with it because he always does."

"Uh..." Confused and speechless, Kai took a few steps back to analyse this situation in greater detail. His crimson eyes were widened and his muscles were tensing defensively. "What is this?"

' _Has someone drugged me? Or am I just losing my mind?! What have you done to me Boris?!'_

Having witnessed enough of this outrageous drama, the bit-beast got to work. Dranzer daringly heated up the chip to deliberately gain Kai's attention – she knew he would naturally drop the chip

onto the ground so he could free her from this dark cage he had sealed her in.

And just like that, _it happened~_

Kai's consciousness picked up on the heat waves that was melting away the few layers of his finger tips and, afterwards, he shook his head to resuscitate himself back to life. "Dranzer..." He uttered under his breath before releasing the phoenix onto the scene.

Within the blink of an eye, the small child had disappeared and faded back into the back his subconsciousness, where he belonged.

Again, Kai didn't know where to put his face. But instead of letting the scenario rot away his brain, he brought his palm to his view to get a closer inspection of the crisped flesh. His finger tips were swollen, tight and throbbing. But comparing to all the other injuries that himself and Dranzer had been through in the previous years, this was nothing.

All he could do for now was let the fresh air purify his wounds until the court session was finished.

Shifting his eyes past his eyes, Kai focused on the glowing chip that was sat on the ground. He could feel Dranzer's emotion in the marble ground beneath his very feet. The soles of his shoes were melting and his skin flared up with goose bumps.

"It will be all over soon." The Hiwatari sighed heavily as he bent down to pick up the bit-beast chip to comfort her. "But there are other ways of getting my attention Dranzer, you don't have to keep burning me."

Pleased to see that the chip had dramatically cooled down, Kai smiled weakly at Dranzer, and he placed her back into his suit pocket. That's when he refocused his attention back on to the large court room doors that were still remaining in his way.

He had to jump this hurdle.

However, after that wake up call from his phoenix, Kai forced himself to lay his hands onto the heavy doors to push them open with his weight. Yet when he was on the other side, it felt like the weight of the world around him had just dropped onto his head.

His view was spinning and he couldn't recognise the shape his surroundings anymore.

The jury's faces were spinning.

The room was moving.

The judge's stand was forever rising upwards.

Still, somehow, his crimson eyes would lock onto the figure who was responsible for Kai being here in the first place, Masoto .

"You..." He grunted in a breathless tone, "Urgh..."

"Oh no." Masoto's face paled and he rushed over to the crumbling blader who was walking down the court isle. "Kai!"

"Kai?!" Bryan called out in a shaken tone. He rose up from the bench and he rushed over to the Bladebreaker captain, "He's going to collapse. Kai!"

Just when those words echoed within his eardrums, Kai's eyes closed and his body gave way. But this time, Kai wasn't going to get back up to finish this round. His forehead had broken out into a dramatic sweat and he started to choke on the large amounts of foam that were leaking from his drying lips.

 **He was unconscious~**

"He's been poisoned or drugged!" Ian's shock went into overdrive as he shot a disgusted look over to the lilac haired criminal, "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!?"

Charging towards Boris like a bull who was seeing red; Ian never made it into Boris' personal boundaries as the court room's security restrained the young male from laying a finger on to him.

 **And this was only the beginning~**


End file.
